1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback device capable of controlling a vibration frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase user convenience, a touch-type device providing touch acknowledgement (for example, a haptic feedback device), in which a user touches selection buttons or icons displayed on a screen thereof, has become generalized.
The haptic feedback device, a unit allowing users to feel haptic feedback from the screen using their fingers, may provide convenient functions that enable users to provide input signals with tactile confirmation thereof.
The haptic feedback device can save space, improve operability and simplicity, and facilitate user recognition. In addition, the haptic feedback device can improve interoperability with IT devices. For this reason, the haptic feedback device has been frequently used as an input-output unit of a guide device that guides users to public places they desire to visit (for example, subway stations, hospitals, schools, or the like).
Meanwhile, the haptic feedback device is provided as a unit to inform a user whether input signals have been received or whether output signals have been sent. The haptic feedback device includes a vibrating element (for example, a piezoelectric element) and a vibrating member vibrated thereby.
In this configuration, a vibrating member is manufactured to have a thin plate shape and thus, deviations in a length and a thickness thereof may occur according to a manufacturing process. Further, the deviations in the length and the thickness may affect the vibration frequency, and thus, the haptic feedback device may be vibrated outside of a predetermined vibration band. As a result, these vibrations may cause user inconvenience.
However, since the haptic feedback device according to the related art does not include a structure that can correct an incorrect vibration frequency, the haptic feedback device operating outside of a predetermined vibration band should be discarded.